Tawny
'''Tawny '''is a small dark tortoiseshell she-wolf with blue eyes and white paws History ''Tawny was born to Shooting star and Stone on a rainy day in the middle of green-leaf were she had ment three pups very importinant to her family in a dream. Hello Tawny are you ready said a vioce, yes are you said two others then they appered from the shadows a pale brown tabby with black paws (Thorn), a gray and black tabby (Ash), and a brownish gray mix (Pebble) from the look of it they were pups who had died. What are you names said the brave she-wolf. This is Ash, Pebble, and I'm Thorn. Thorn is your brother and me and Pebble are your uncles. Then Pebble began the prophecy words. There will be three kin of your kin with ancient wind in there fur who hold the power of the stars in there paws then the disappered into mist. A few moments later she woke up breathing heavly Mama wake up I had a bad dream. What was it about as Shooting star woke up and was standing up come on lets go to the pond and talk she said. Now they where at the pond. All right what happened in your dream she said. Well um oh yeah I was in a stary place and there was three pups and there was a full moon and it was like right behind the pups. Ok what did the three pups look like and there names she said. Um there names where um Pebble and that is all I remember. Ok um Pebble why does that ring a bell to me wait come with me she said. Now they were with Petal. Ok so what do you want Shooting star and Tawny. Does Pebble ring but Petal cut her off by saying Pebble is your brother Shooting star and he would be Tawny's uncle. Who else was in your dream Tawny. Um the two others were um Thorn and Ash. Then Shooting star began to cry and said Tawny Thorn was your brother and Ash was your uncle too then Petal said that when Shooting star had lost Thorn it was even wrost then losting both of her brothers. I didn't know Ma'am I'm sorry you propbly don't want me to be your pup anymore. Then she started to run away. Then as Shooting star began to yell, TAWNY GET BACK HERE, YOUR GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED. And Shooting star ran into the grassland on the misty night of battle between Moon pack and River pack. TAWNY Shooting star yelled again with Petal fallowing close behind. Oh mother will we ever find her said Shooting star feeling the pain and sading in her heart, then she though, Oh Tawny your propbly in Immortal pack now. Come on I got her sent it's heading towards Moon pack said Petal. It took a while to get there but it was worth it just to get Tawny back from those wolves, Tawny said Shooting star loudly enough for her old best friend to hear who was now in Moon pack too. Who goes there said a voice. Shining star said Shooing star. Shooting star is that you she said. Yes it's me and Petal my mother. more to come : ) ''Triva '' *''Tawny was named after Totallytawnypelt99 because Totallytawnypelt99 is a great friend '' *She also wears a white flower behind her left ear just like her mother Shooting star *Her tortoiseshell pelt is just like Tawnypelt's just letting you know : )